I Can't Sleep
by omnomnivore
Summary: Maura still isn't talking to Jane and Jane can't function without her.


A/N: My first adventure into Rizzoli & Isles territory, yay! I finally decided to write a Rizzles story that has been bugging me for a while. I'm also working on a much longer story based off the last three episodes in the 2nd season. =]

I used a song as inspiration, if you can guess it; I'll R&R a story of your choice. Good luck since I didn't use lyrics, but I used key things from the song.

Jane Rizzoli was irritated, Maura refused to talk to her after their most recent argument and she couldn't sleep. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 4:03am. She tried to adjust and get more comfortable, but she just couldn't fall asleep when Maura wasn't with her.

Jane gave up on sleep at five and got up to let out Jo Friday. She made coffee and pulled out an old shoebox. It used to hold a pair of Maura's designer heels before she threw them at Jane, now it held all the letters and love notes they had exchanged.

Jane shuffled through them until she found the letter she had written to tell Maura of her feelings. She read through it with a small, sad smile on her lips. Maura's response was one of Jane's favorite memories.

_Jane heard a knock on her door and opened it with apprehension. A body slammed into her and she felt lips against hers. She backed up and closed the door as she kissed Maura back with passion. They spent their first night together on Jane's couch._

Jane broke out of her reverie when she heard a knocking at her door. She looked at her clock and saw it was already seven. She looked through the peep hole and saw Frankie. She opened the door and let him in.

"How are you, Jane?" Frankie asked as he saw the box of letters on the floor.

"I'm okay… Just looking through some old letters," Jane said as she put the box away.

"You need to go see her already; I can't stand seeing you this beat up." Frankie told his sister.

"She told me to stay away from her until she came to me with a decision. I've never seen her that upset or that serious. I really fucked up, Frankie." Jane told him.

"What did you do? You haven't told anyone?" Frankie questioned.

"I said some things that were uncalled for… I believe it was along the lines of, go fuck a guy if you want someone without emotions and I think I brought up Ian and maybe even Tommy. Oh, I also told her that I would never put on anything like what she wore because I didn't want to look like a dressed up Barbie doll. Like I said, I fucked up." Jane admitted to her brother.

"You said that?" Frankie asked in shock.

"Unfortunately… We just haven't been working lately and I got out of hand. I'd do anything to get her back, anything…" Jane said as she looked down.

"I wish I could help you… I also wish this was why I came, but I'm here to pick you up since you didn't answer your phone. A body was found at the docks." Frankie told Jane.

"Give me a few and I'll be ready." Jane said as she got ready for work.

**RizzlesRizzlesRizzles**

They arrived on scene and Jane saw Maura was already looking at the body.

"Alright, bag him and bring him back to the morgue, my job is done." Maura said as Jane approached.

Jane looked at the body and saw a young man with bullet hole in his forehead. She started to walk forward when the dock collapsed on her. She plunged through the wood and into the water. She swam towards the surface when a huge beam of wood hit her on the head.

"Jane!" Frost, Maura, Korsak and Frankie yelled. When they didn't see her, Frankie dived in. He searched the water frantically and finally saw her starting to sink. He grabbed her and dragged her to shore where he checked for a pulse, he didn't feel one and he started compressions.

"Jane!" Maura yelled as she ran towards Frankie and Jane's body.

"Come on, Janie…" Maura heard Frankie beg his sister. He kept doing CPR and Maura took over breathing air into her lungs. Jane finally started coughing and found her brother and Maura standing over her.

"Maura…" Jane coughed out.

"I'm here, Jane, I'm here…" Maura said as she held Jane's head in her lap.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean any of it; I just was frustrated with how things had been going lately… I love you." Jane apologized with a rough voice.

"I wasn't myself either and I regret everything I said back, I'm sorry for everything I put us through. I love you too, Jane. Oh, and Jane?" Maura said as an ambulance pulled up.

"Yea?"

"I always believed in your love and I know you said what you said was because I provoked you," Maura said as they put Jane in the ambulance.


End file.
